


To Start Again

by toreishi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suggestive Themes, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreishi/pseuds/toreishi
Summary: Ardyn has enslaved the world in perpetual darkness. As he waits for Noctis to awaken from slumber within the Crystal, a familiar person appears before him--her lifeless corpse hanging from the rafters of the throne room. Ardyn begins to recall the time he spent with her, and all that was taken from him the day he fell from the Six's grace.





	1. Chapter 1

Gloved hands pushed aside the large, black double doors revealing a dark desolate room. His eyes surveyed the debris of glass, stone, and wood splintered all over the floor. Metal twisted at odd angles torn apart from their intricate patterns, and a cold chill wafted in the expansive throne room. Ardyn's eyes traveled up the numerous steps towards the empty seat up above.

 

He made his way across the dirty marble floor as his footsteps echoed out loudly. It hadn't been long since he last visited this very room. Then again, time was not a factor to him. It seemed like just yesterday Ardyn strolled into the once elegant and bright room as the envoy for Nifilheim. He could not forget King Regis's expressions as he delivered the terms of a false peace treaty. His lips curved at the memory, and he began to ascend the steps as he had done that day. It had all begun that day for him. His redemption sparked like a lit match with the destruction of the crown city of Insomnia. Unlike the last time, Ardyn continued ascending the stairs following the path to his right as the left side of the grandiose staircase was blocked by rubble. Within seconds, he stood next to the empty throne once occupied by a deceased king.

 

Ardyn brushed his fingers along the arm rest, and up the back of the seat feeling the smooth polished work. He had finally made it to the seat which waited for his return. He stepped in front of it, and lowered his body down onto the velvet cushion as he reclined in the seat. His smile faltered looking down the many steps which he had taken to get here. This seat rightfully belonged to him, and he was finally taking it all back. Of course, there was still one pending matter: Noctis. The so-called rightful heir to the throne. Ardyn chuckled. He certainly was the True King after witnessing the light unharm him, and the Crystal completely absorb him back in Zegnautus Keep.

 

He had given the young king time to claim the Crystal's power, and until that time came Ardyn had no choice but to wait. Time did not mean anything to him. It had frozen the moment everything had been stripped out of his hands. His ascension denied, countless lives lost, and his own mortality hindered ages ago, Ardyn's visage darkened at the mere memory of the past. He had been wronged not just by the populace and those close to him, but by the Astrals themselves. Of what good did his gift bring if only to be stolen out of his hands? He turned a gloved hand palm up studying the small ridges on his fingertips.

 

" _You must hold on._ "

 

The voice was so distant, but clear echoing inside his head. His hand began to glow in a violet hue feeling a surge of energy. It lasted for a few seconds before it burst forth towards the ceiling.

 

" _It's not the end._ "

 

Ardyn watched as the burst of dark magic split into four parts, and began to rain down in wisps of smoke. Black chains materialized from the haze as they were secured above on the ceiling. As they traveled further down, four bodies emerged bound at odd angles by the chains until it was finished. The mutilated and rotten bodies of a glaive, oracle, king, and emperor hung a few feet above him. The setting was complete.

 

However, the violet wisps of smoke did not dissipate as Ardyn expected. Instead, they gathered once more and rose revealing one final corpse. His stared with slight surprise as his lips parted. The woman hung in between the oracle and king facing him at a tilted angle. Her arms were bound behind her back, legs bent at the knees, and crossed at her ankles. The long, white dress she wore hung in torn tatters on her body. Her [h/c] hair was matted and tangled against her head. The [e/c] eyes that shined vibrantly in the sunlight were devoid from her sockets. A black ooze spilled from her empty sockets staining her once rosy cheeks. Even her lips which Ardyn had come to taste were chapped and lifeless of their color.

 

He wished to call out to her, but his mouth found difficulty articulating her name. Even as she hung above him as a lifeless corpse, he could see her standing before him with a smile on her face. Ardyn's fingers twitched, and he began to reach out to her.

 

" _Traitor._ "

 

He paused. That voice... Ardyn had paid no mind to it initially. However, he distinguished her voice among the distorted howl in his mind.

 

" _It's your fault_."

 

_No._

 

" _You promised..._ "

 

_I didn't—_

 

" _You promised to free us!_ "

 

He shut his eyes, and pressed a palm to his forehead. The voices silenced right away leaving him in absolute silence. Ardyn glanced up at her only to find her missing among the four corpses still hanging from the ceiling. He eased into the seat resting his head back. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked towards the doorway he had entered through.

 

" _Ardyn._ "

 

There she goes again. This time, it's just her.

 

" _Ardyn._ "

 

He propped his head up with the palm of his hand.

 

" _Ardyn._ "

 

He closed his eyes.

 

" _Save me._ "

 

The low rumble in the sky echoed across the land as the rain continued to fall pelting against his hat and coat. Ardyn Lucis Caelum did not let it deter him, riding atop his trusted and adored chocobo. His feathered friend didn’t mind the rain at all, either. They continued down the slick, wet road knowing they were bound to reach their destination soon. Ardyn had traveled far to reach this town—just another which required his presence. Word had gotten out of the great healer in Lucis curing the afflicted of just about any ailment present within one’s body. The more predominant affliction being that of the dreaded plague.

Naturally, Ardyn first had to investigate if such accounts were true. Most people he had come across had simple, treatable ailments. However, his calling did come into account should he discover the plague among the masses. It seemed like just yesterday he was receiving Bahamut’s blessing—the ring on his hand, and the crystal at his side—Ardyn set out to do the Astral’s work ridding Eos of the plague. His journey took him to various outposts across Lucis discovering numerous people suffering from the black blotches that marred their skin.

 

He had healed many before such a task was bestowed upon him, but now Ardyn felt that he could do so much more with his newfound gifts. He wanted to save them—his dear people—from such a terrible fate cruelly dealt to them by an unfair being. They shouldn’t have to suffer under such a nasty plague. Though some have fallen victim to it, Ardyn wanted to prevent more from following suit.

 

He raised his head looking out into the town just peeking through the horizon. Even in such a downpour, Ardyn could make out the warm, billowing smoke from numerous homes and taverns offering a welcoming space out of the chilling rain. He reached out to his chocobo petting the wet, black feathers, and received a happy chirp from the creature in response.

 

“We’re close now. You’ll be able to rest soon, dear friend,” Ardyn said.

 

His chocobo responded by flapping its wings, a couple of feathers flying out into the air, before the bird settled back down. Ardyn could only chuckle giving his friend a few more pats. As they drew closer to town, he was surprised to find a few people out on the main road with the most hopeful expressions on their faces. Ardyn wasn’t a stranger to that expression. He had seen it in many people. They hoped he would arrive, and when they saw him in person, their faces quickly filled with happiness and joy. It filled him with elation knowing he was brandishing them with his presence, and answering those prayers long spoken before his arrival.

 

Word spread quickly. Even the rain did not deter the townsfolk from venturing outside. He dismounted, keeping the reigns tight in his hand as he walked through town. Their adulation reached his ears, and Ardyn offered them a smile and wave as the people approached him. He heard snippets of their pleas ranging from all types of requests. Certainly, there were several loved ones afflicted with illness. He could cure them easily with simple remedies. Yet, he owed them to investigate each case properly. Ardyn needed to be certain this town was not plagued like the many he had seen before.

 

There was seldom rest as a makeshift triage had been erected. One by one, people came to see him, and he took his time reviewing each ailed resident. The pouring rain had dwindled as the hours passed into nothing more than a light sprinkle. Ardyn stood from his seat stretching in the comfort of a private space shielded by the public by a mere white sheet. He pulled the curtain back facing a few residents that had come out to help with the ailed people.

 

“Your Majesty,” an elder spoke. “I believe we have no more ill people to tend to.”

 

Ardyn nodded. “I see. Then, if it isn’t too much trouble, I shall return in a while.”

 

“Oh, of course! Take your time. You must certainly be exhausted and not just from the journey.”

 

Ardyn could only offer a smile. He excused himself, stepping out of the triage. The throngs of people had dwindled. Those that were still out and about waved at him while others bowed in utmost respect. Ardyn acknowledged their presences, and continued down the muddy path. He wished to see how his dear friend was fairing after all these hours of being alone. He certainly would be hungry as Ardyn felt. He didn’t expect to get to work right away, but the people implored him to act quickly. Healing people took a toll on him, and all Ardyn desired now aside from a meal was to rest, as well.

 

His golden eyes landed on her right away. She hid within the shadows of two homes peering at him from her drenched hair. Those that stood before her waving at him with such adoration did not realize she was there behind them. Ardyn stopped in his tracks keeping his eyes on the mysterious woman. While the group of people called out to him, he could only hold her gaze for what seemed like a while. Then, as if she no longer wished to regard him, she turned on her feet and slipped back into the shadows.

 

Ardyn noted her clothes wet and dirty with mud. Unlike the others, it seemed as if she had stood outside in the rain. Ardyn pushed past the group of people taking them by surprise as he walked down the alley the strange woman had gone into. He turned a corner seeing her going down another alley in between homes. Aside from her soiled clothes, Ardyn had noticed that she was completely barefoot. He was truly baffled, but he decided to chase after her instead.

 

He could see how her skirt clung to her legs making it more difficult for her to run. It didn’t take Ardyn long to close the distance, and his hand was automatically clamping down on her wrist. He yanked her back as he pulled on her arm. The woman flailed trying to pry herself free to no avail.

 

“Hey!” Ardyn began, trying to get a grip on her. “Calm do—“

 

Her free hand came flying at him as she slapped him across the face. For a moment, Ardyn felt the side of his face numb with shock. He released his hold on her rubbing his skin as the pain soon came. The woman took off once again, but she did not get far. Her feet slipped in the slick ground, and she went tumbling to the muddy ground. He watched as she pushed herself up, but ultimately fell once more. Ardyn sighed, walking over to her side. Even if she was prone to lashing out again, he would be ready to stop her from doing so.

 

“Come now. Enough of this,” He said, as he attempted to lift her up.

 

“Let go!” she spat. She flung his touch off her arm rolling onto her back in the process.

 

Ardyn’s eyes slightly widened seeing the harsh red coloring in her cheeks. The distant look in her eyes confirmed what he had noted earlier. His hands were on her face feeling the ardor of her skin.

 

“My word…” he murmured.

 

She pushed his hands away from her, and attempted to sit up. He helped her despite her reluctance. The woman leaned against the side of the home, and closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

 

“What happened to you?” Ardyn asked.

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“Just look at you. You’re—“

 

A sharp glare from her had him holding back his words. The expression in her eyes dared him to continue, but he did not. Now that he had a good look at her, Ardyn began to take in her features. Despite her cheeks being aflame, she looked as if she didn’t belong here with the rest of the people. Even her dress, as dirty as it was, looked as if it had been made with fine material. The lack of care to the cloth had tarnished the quality of it. She withdrew her legs into herself, wrapping her arms around her body as she looked at him with distrust.

 

“What are you looking at?”

 

“I apologize. My name is—“

 

“I don’t care,” she interjected. “You’re the so-called healer meant to save the people here.”

 

“And, you are?”

 

“Why does it matter? A name means nothing if you’re already forgotten,” she mumbled.

 

He wished to question her further, but given her condition, Ardyn knew this was not the appropriate place. “It won’t do you any good if you remain here. I will take you back home,” Ardyn proposed.

 

She snickered. “I have no home. I have nothing anymore.”

 

He was compelled to ask, but he quelled the curiosity waiting to surface. “How about I take you back into town, then? We can find you a place to stay.”

 

“I’m not going with you, you charlatan.”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

She scoffed and turned her gaze away from him. The woman placed her hands against the wall using it as support as she tried to stand. Ardyn held onto her arm, but she snatched it away from him. He could see all the contempt she held in her eyes for him.

 

“I don’t need you.”

 

“You’re too weak to go on your own,” Ardyn pointed out.

 

“What would you know?”

 

She walked past him, her soaked and soil dress fluttering around her. Ardyn rose to his feet watching as she stumbled down the alley. The woman did not get far before she leaned against the wall again. He could hear her breathing profusely. She brushed the back of her hand against her forehead, and she gazed distantly at the sky above. She did not take notice of him as he strode right up to her until he was pulling her into him, and heaving her up over his shoulder.

 

She cried out. “What—What are you doing?”

 

“Tell me where to go. I will carry you back to your dwelling.”

“No! Please!”

 

“I came here to help, so let me help you,” Ardyn said, as he began to walk.

 

“Help with what?! I don’t need it!” She shouted.

 

“Even if you don’t,” Ardyn began.

 

“Please! I’m going to—“

 

She was frantically squirming in his arms that Ardyn had no choice but to put her down. The moment he did, she ran off to the side and retched into the ground as she fell onto her knees. He was immediately by her side, but she waved him off. Ardyn brushed her hair aside pressing his fingers to her forehead again. She felt much hotter under his touch than before.

 

“Are you willing to let me help you now?” he asked softly.

 

“You won’t leave even if I say no,” she whispered.

 

“Where can I bring you?”

 

“The outskirts of town. There’s a small home there shrouded in the forest nearby.”

 

“You don’t live in town?”

 

She shook her head. “I’m not from here.”

 

Ardyn arched his eyebrows. He helped her up, and together they made their way through the backroads of the town. Just as she had guided him, Ardyn found an abandoned home overgrown with roots and other plant life. The door was a shabby little thing providing just enough coverage to keep intruders out. The woman walked ahead, and undid the latch keeping the door shut. The rotten wood shuddered as she pushed it back and entered the decrepit dwelling. He stood at the doorway surveying the inside. There was a small cot up against one corner, and a makeshift table at the other. A small heart stood in between the room. Those were the only furnishings inside. Part of the roof had caved in exposing the room to the natural elements outside. Ardyn couldn’t imagine anyone living here at all.

 

“You said you weren’t from here.”

 

“This is where I came to find refuge,” she said.

 

“Refuge?”

 

“I gave everything on my person to get this much in exchange. I’m… My name is [Surname] [Name].”

 

Ardyn’s eyes widened. “[Surname]? As in…”

 

“You cannot tell the villagers that I am alive. They think I died along with my family. If they knew, they’ll think I did it.”

“Rumors say that one body was missing from those accounted for. I came to investigate if such allegations were true. I never expected to find out so soon,” Ardyn said. “What happened?”

 

[Name] shook her head. “It was dark. A pitch darkness that no light can cut through.”

 

He perked up. “What do you mean?”

 

“The light was gone, but I know something was there. I can’t…”

 

Ardyn placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Don’t stress yourself remembering. Lay down for now. I’m certain it’ll all come back to you.”

 

“I heard him. My father… He said to find—“

 

[Name] felt her feet give in, and she ended up stumbling. She would have fallen had Ardyn not caught her. He steadied her against the wall as [Name] pressed a hand to her head. She looked worse than before out in the alley. Ardyn guided her to the small cot, and had her sit. [Name] could not sustain herself any longer, and she let herself collapse onto the hard mattress. She tried focusing on the ceiling above her, but her vision faded in and out blurring any visible details. [Name] opted to close her eyes instead feeling a modicum of relief flourish in the excruciating pressure building inside her head.

 

He adjusted [Name] on the cot shifting her legs around so she could lie properly. Ardyn noted how her body tremored, and her entire face was slick with perspiration. [Name]’s breathed in ragged breaths through her mouth, her voice trembling as she shook. It was apparent that [Name] was struck with much more than just a simple cold.

 

Ardyn got to work shifting [Name] to her side just enough to undo her dress. She would despise him later for it, but his main focus was to cool her body down before her fever got progressively worse. He undid the buttons from the back of her dress one by one exposing the thin undergarment beneath the soiled fabric. As Ardyn slipped the dress off [Name]’s shoulder, he paused upon seeing a large, dark bruise marring her skin.

 

He let her go, and [Name] ended up back on her back. Ardyn could not tear his gaze away from the tale-tell sign he was staring at. It was spreading all over the right side of her chest and making its way across.

 

_No…_

 

How long had she been living like this, and with that? He wondered.

 

Ardyn cupped her face, and pressed his forehead with [Name]’s own. He focused all his energy into pouring the healing light unto her to cure her of the terrible scourge wracking her body. He would not lose her. She had already lost so much. Ardyn would not let the affliction take her life. He could feel [Name] gradually relax, the tremors in her body subsiding, and her breathing returning to normal as the StarScourge vanished from her body little by little. With a heavy sigh, [Name] slipped into a deep sleep as Ardyn withdrew from her.

 

He brushed aside a few strands of matted hair from her face. Ardyn pondered over [Name]’s circumstances. Where had she contracted the scourge from, and how did it get to her family in the first place? Judging by the size of the blotch, it had festered over a period of time. Ardyn got to his feet and stretched. He knew to get the answers he sought, he would need [Name] to explain everything to him. He couldn’t leave her here, though.

 

Ardyn cast a glance to her as she slept comfortably. _I will return soon. Rest well, dear [Name]._

She awoke with a jolt the following day, and was none too pleased to see him sitting at her makeshift table with a basket of fresh fruit sitting atop. Ardyn glanced at her noting that the sick pallid color of her skin had gone to a normal, healthy color. [Name] looked to be more alert, and she gaze at Ardyn like a caged animal ready to pounce.

 

“You…” She murmured.

 

He shot her a smile. “Good afternoon.”

 

“Afternoon?” she questioned, staring blankly at him.

 

“Why yes. You’ve been out for quite a while.”

 

[Name] faltered. “What happened?”

 

Ardyn got up, taking an apple from the basket, and walked over to the cot where she sat. He took a seat next to her causing [Name] to draw in her legs. He paid no mind, and dropped the apple into her lap.

 

“You needn’t worry about that, my dear. What I do need is answers from you.”

 

“Answers?”

 

“Yes. Starting with you. Where are you from exactly, [Name]?”

 

“Why does it matter?” she asked, cradling the apple in her hands.

 

“It matters because—“ He paused, pulling down [Name]’s dress past her shoulder to expose the once tainted flesh. “You were afflicted with the scourge.”

 

[Name] had gasped in the second he pulled her dress, and swatted his hand away from her. “How dare you!”

 

“I dare because I need to know where you got it from,” Ardyn pressed.

 

“I…”

 

“You sought shelter here, yet you live in deplorable conditions. You do not wish for anyone to find out about your existence, yet you could have well found better commodities given your situation. It is apparent that you did not wish for anyone to find out about your condition, am I wrong?”

 

[Name] gulped. “No one would want me if they knew the truth.”

 

“What happened, then? What happened to your family?” he asked.

 

She lowered her gaze. “It… It’s hard to explain. It started with father, and then mother. My brother followed suit after a while. They all had these unexplainable blotches on their bodies. They could still work, but over time, their energy just vanished. I tended to my family as best as I could.”

 

“That is how you came into contact with it,” Ardyn surmised.

 

[Name] shrugged. “I suppose. It doesn’t matter anymore. There’s nothing left. There’s no point in me returning to my home if my family is not there.”

 

“You are much too pure to rot in here. All life is precious as is yours, my dear,” Ardyn spoke. He glanced at her meeting her gaze. She certainly looked taken aback with him, so he continued. “I cannot promise you much, but ultimately the decision is yours, [Name]. Will you be willing to come with me?”

 

She recoiled back, clutching the apple closer to her. “I…” [Name] shook her head. “I do not follow. Why do you wish for me to accompany you? You’re here for the people, so please, leave. Leave me be already, and tend to the village.”

 

“That may be, but my duty lies elsewhere. You are part of that duty, [Name],” Ardyn explained.

 

[Name] sat up straighter looking straight into his amber eyes. “What?”

 

Ardyn got to his feet, and turned to face her. “Allow me to properly introduce myself.” She watched as his hand went to his hat, and he removed it in one fell swoop as he bowed courteously at her. “Ardyn Lucis Caelum is my name.”

 

Her mouth fell open as her eyes enlarged with pure shock. She was immediately out of bed with such renewed energy that she even surprised herself. Ardyn studied her as she stood before him amused by her expression. It wasn’t pure adulation and joy like he was accustomed to seeing as of late. However, [Name] did look cute standing there startled by his revelation.

 

A hand went to her dress, and she pulled it back to peek inside for a moment. [Name] huffed a breath as she looked up. He knew what she was looking for. Ardyn was certain any remnants of the scourge that afflicted her body was gone. [Name] would find nothing in its wake.

 

“E-Excuse me for just a m-moment,” she mumbled.

 

She scurried across the floor, and was out the door within seconds. She didn’t go far as he could still hear her right outside the door. Ardyn approached it quietly trying to peek out the small holes in the shabby door. He couldn’t see much of her other than what looked to be her back. Yet, he most certainly heard her gasp and the ruffling of her dress. Ardyn placed a hand on the latch before deciding to step out.

 

“[Name]?” he called out.

 

She yelped startled by his sudden call. Ardyn opened the door slowly, staring into her bewildered eyes. He greeted her with a small smile, and stepped next to her as he closed the door.

“Is everything alright?”

 

She blinked. “I…believe I owe you an apology,” she began.

 

“There’s no need to,” Ardyn replied.

 

“No! I do, Your Majesty,” [Name] persisted.

 

Her eyes had flickered down—no longer daring to look at him in the eyes. She moved to kneel, bowing as far as she could, but Ardyn quickly stopped her as he gripped her arms in his hands.

 

“It’s unnecessary—“

 

“Please!” she interjected.

 

“I simply need you!” he argued causing her to freeze in his arms. “I need you to aid me, [Name]. I heal those afflicted with the Starscourge, but more importantly I am on a mission to eradicate it from Lucis.”

 

[Name] exhaled a shaky breath, and tore herself away from Ardyn. “All the more reason why you shouldn’t touch me.”

 

“[Name],” Ardyn called. He took a step towards her, but she moved one back. She was determined to keep distance between them now that she knew who he was. Still, Ardyn continued staring at her profile. “Regardless of my position, I need your help.”

 

She rolled her eyes as she turned her back to him. “I do not know how I may be of aid to you. I am just a mere common woman.”

 

“You are not.”

 

“I am,” she refuted. “You will find nothing as I have told you, Your Majesty.”

 

He took two large steps towards her, grabbed her by the arm, and whirled her around to face him. [Name] was completely caught off guard, her [e/c] eyes staring into his heated gaze.

 

“You have nothing here, as well,” he spoke in a low voice. “This is not your home.”

 

“It’s mine—“

 

He cut her off just as she had done so earlier. “You deserve better.”

 

He felt her relax. [Name] was clearly beaten as she stared at him in silence. Ardyn released his hold on her, and took a step back to allow her some space. Now that he had her attention, he resumed his plea to her. He could not leave her here in these conditions.

 

“I ask you again, [Name] [Surname], to help me. Whatever there may be, whatever lies ahead, I will take care of it. I need you to lead the way for me even if your homeland is gone. I will see it through,” Ardyn continued.

“What if… What if it isn’t enough?” she murmured.

 

“Any help you give will be more than enough,” he assured her.

 

[Name] glanced at her tattered home. She had stumbled upon it in her desperate rush to find refuge. How long had she traveled? How far had she come from? She couldn’t remember quite clearly. She had been wounded by something, and upon her father’s pleas to get away, she had obeyed and simply ran. This shoddy home had become her haven. [Name] had been simply waiting to succumb to her illness and pass away quietly until his Majesty came along. She had heard the rumors, and had come out to see him at the first sign of his arrival.

 

[Name] looked back at Ardyn. Her gaze lowered once more, but this time she moved her foot behind the other. She took hold of the skirt of her dress, and held it out as she bent her knees slightly. She curtsied before him in the utmost respect she could muster despite her unkempt appearance.

 

“I shall follow you wherever you may go, my king.”


	2. Chapter 2

[Name] took slow and deliberate steps, her breathing shaky, as she trembled with fear. She gazed at the creature wearily while keeping an iron grip on the wicker basket in her hand. The black feathered creature stared at her blinking it’s beady dark eyes at her. The moment she got within range of the of the tall bird, it spread its wings and chirped loudly startling [Name]. She faltered, throwing her hands up and subsequently letting go of the basket, as she screamed loudly. The freshly prepped greens scattered on the ground, and the black chocobo stared down at its meal strewn about.

 

[Name] had retreated turning from the large bird in fear, however, she did not get far. Standing before her was Ardyn gazing down at her with a warm smile. [Name] averted her gaze feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment. He placed a hand a top of her head giving her hair a gentle ruffle as he walked past her with his own basket of greens for his feathered friend. [Name] glanced behind her as Ardyn reached out to the large bird watching him casually touch the creature without fear. She sighed quietly, and turned away from the scene prepared to head back to the citadel.

 

“[Name],” Ardyn called just as she was about to walk away.

 

She pivoted on her feet, and with a deep bow, replied, “Yes, your Majesty?”

 

“Won’t you come over and help out?”

 

[Name] froze. Her gaze shifted, and stood uncomfortably on her feet. “I… I cannot.”

 

“Come now, [Name]. How many times have we’ve gone over this? He will not harm you,” Ardyn assured.

 

[Name] stood at ease, and looked over at the black chocobo who happily ate up its meal that Ardyn had presented it with. It had a balanced diet with special ingredients prepared aside from the greens that it was fed. When [Name] had agreed to follow Ardyn, she refused to climb onto such a wild creature despite Ardyn’s insistence that his feathered friend was anything but what she claimed. She had pressed a hand to her forehead feeling the faint bump of her skin at her left temple where a scar remained.

“It’s still too soon,” she replied.

 

Ardyn turned to face her. “It is never too late to let go of your fears, my dear.”

 

“What is so bad about having one? Plenty of people have fears! It’s perfectly normal!”

 

Ardyn chuckled. “Not one as common as yours.”

 

She frowned, her blush reddening. “Make fun of me all you want,” [Name] answered, averting her gaze. “I’m not getting anywhere near that chocobo of yours.”

 

[Name] heard the sudden approach of footsteps, and as soon as she looked up to meet Ardyn’s gaze, he was already latching onto her wrist. He pulled her with him over to the chocobo—who still fed on its meal—feeling her tremble beneath his touch. Ardyn was aware the source of her fear stemmed from an incident she had as a small child. [Name] had been bucked off a wild chocobo once resulting in the injury to her head traumatizing her from then on. He tried coaxing her to approach the feathered creature time and time again to no avail. However, Ardyn held hope that maybe there would come a day when [Name] could overcome this fear of hers.

 

He watched with calm at her response as he drew her closer to the creature. The chocobo perked up at their sudden approach, and chirped loudly as it flapped its wings. [Name] cried out in terror flinching backwards. Ardyn kept a firm hold on her hand, and [Name] had no choice but to seek shelter behind his Majesty.

 

“It’ll be fine,” Ardyn assured again.

 

“B-But…” [Name] murmured nervously.

 

“My dear, I’m right here. I will not let anything happen to you.”

 

[Name] glanced up to meet his amber gaze. She found a bit of comfort in his expression from the warm look in his eyes to the small curve of his lips. [Name] blinked as she studied his features closely. Her lips parted slightly as her hand rose pressing her fingertips to his stubbled cheek.

 

“Your Majesty…” she began.

 

“Yes?”

 

She pivoted on her feet cupping his other cheek with her left hand. Ardyn was quite taken aback with her sudden boldness. He gulped as [Name] continued to stare at him. Her lips curved into a frown as her eyebrows knit together. She could just see the faintest hint of black beneath his eyes, and the tale-tell signs of weariness.

 

“You’ve been up all night, haven’t you?”

 

“I may have,” Ardyn admitted.

 

[Name] was about to speak up again, but the chocobo chirped once more. She screamed and pressed herself against Ardyn as she clung to him in sheer terror. Her concern for him made her forget about the creature before her. The black chocobo turned on its feet and walked away leaving the two behind in the pen. [Name] sighed slumping against Ardyn’s shoulder. He held her in his arms allowing her to find reprieve, but he couldn’t help but think back on her concerning gaze.

 

Ardyn pulled away to get a look at her. “There, there. I must say you did much better now than before.”

 

[Name] took a step away from him. “My apologies. I did not—“

 

“Nonsense, dearest [Name]. It’s only natural that you’d react that way. I must be the one to apologize to you for insisting so much. I do not wish to cause you any harm whatsoever.”

 

“You mean well, your Majesty. I understand that,” she replied.

 

“Shall we head back inside?”

 

[Name] curtly nodded. She picked up the baskets and walked beside Ardyn as they returned to the citadel. As they walked along the beaten path, Ardyn scratched the back of his head as he glanced towards the sky.

 

“[Name]?”

 

“Yes, your Majesty?”

 

“Will you…accompany me on my next journey?”

 

[Name] halted in her tracks. Ardyn stopped as well when he noticed she was no longer following. She stared blankly at him, but he could see her fingers tightening around the baskets turning her knuckles white. True to her word, [Name] had indeed followed Ardyn to her homeland and then to his kingdom. There were those that questioned her arrival, and the peculiar closeness she shared with him. [Name] had decided to remain at his side, but she refused to accompany him out of the citadel walls. She had shielded herself from strangers refusing to let them see her face completely.

 

“I know how you feel about being seen,” Ardyn started.

 

“It’s much more than that,” [Name] said. “I don’t want anyone to ask, but more importantly, I don’t want to remember. I can’t deal with it again.”

 

“The murder of your family,” he surmised.

 

[Name] nodded. “I would hate to imagine if someone were to ask for my surname. The pain…”

 

He heard her voice crack. Ardyn immediately walked up to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

 

“It will always remain, I am sure of that. However, you can’t live hiding from the world forever.”

 

“I know that, and yet…”

 

“If it causes you so much anguish, then perhaps you may indulge me in a remedy.”

 

She glanced up at him with a puzzled expression. “How?”

 

“Should anyone ever ask for your name, tell them you are a Lucis Caelum. That alone should stop all those inquisitive questions,” Ardyn said.

 

[Name]’s face scrunched up, and she took another step away from Ardyn. “I beg your pardon, your Majesty. I don’t think that will work. I mean, it’s very apparent I am not of royal blood,” she laughed.

 

“Not as you are. However, should you marry me, then that would change everything.”

 

“What?” [Name] uttered in disbelief.

 

“Will you marry me, [Name]?” Ardyn asked, taking her hand in his.

 

She immediately snatched her hand out of his grasp. “Your Majesty, I think… No,” she muttered, shaking her head. “It’s very apparent that you are out of your mind.”

 

“[Name], you cannot hide forever within the walls of the citadel. Not as you were before, either,” Ardyn said.

 

“If this is what you meant by accompanying you, I am afraid that I must decline. There are people better suited for that position than I am if you are indeed seeking a partner, your Majesty. Please, excuse me.”

 

[Name] ran around Ardyn and took off back towards the citadel. He stayed put watching her as she eventually vanished from sight. He did not wish to scare her off, but Ardyn knew he had done just exactly that. There was no remedying that mistake. Still, he hoped that he could approach [Name] once more.

 

 _I realize I’ve been overprotecting you all this time_ , Ardyn thought as he continued his walk. _How I wish I could have met you under different circumstances, dearest [Name]. Perhaps then, this would be much easier to deal with._

 

Inside, [Name] had found refuge within the nearest room she could locate. Her back was to the door as she breathed profusely to calm her beating heart. She shook her head trying to forget about the whole ordeal. Ardyn had certainly caused her enough grief for the day, but she never expected a proposal from him.

 

 _What would I have to offer to him? I have nothing. I am nothing. I cannot reciprocate his or anyone’s feelings for that matter_ , she thought. _[Name], don’t fool yourself. You’re here out of mere duty to the king, and nothing more._

Duty. [Name] closed her eyes recalling the day she came across Ardyn. He had turned out to be the miracle healer who could cure the afflicted and bring peace to the masses. [Name] wished that deep down Ardyn had left her be. She had holed herself in that shabby, decrepit home to await her days as the scourge consumed her. However, by some chance, Ardyn had appeared before her and cured her of her affliction. She agreed to follow him out of gratitude, and [Name] constantly reminded herself of this.

 

 _That’s right, [Name]. You are no one here. You’re just an insignificant woman the king decided to save. Whatever his reasons may have been, it has nothing to do with you_ , she told herself.

 

[Name] took a deep breath to calm herself down. She smoothed out her clothes, and with her head held high, exited the room she took refuge in. As she closed the door, [Name] heard the settling of metal as someone stopped right beside her. She glanced up meeting the stern gaze of a tall man dressed in black and gold armor. Beneath the armor, she could see the mesh of black clothing as well. [Name] promptly bowed in respect as she had done so with anyone she came across in the citadel regardless if they were royalty or not.

 

“At ease,” the man spoke.

 

She came to stand at full height again meeting the man’s gaze once more. He certainly looked imposing in his armor. [Name] briefly wondered if he was one of Ardyn’s generals or a visiting nobleman. Either way, [Name] took note of his blue eyes mesmerized by their clear color. His complexion was clear and his skin pale. He towered over her a good foot or so. [Name] knew she couldn’t dally so long, so she bowed her head preparing to excuse herself.

 

“Pardon me. I must be on my way,” [Name] softly spoke.

 

Just as she side stepped him, he called out to her. His hand was on her arm stopping her from going any further. “Wait.”

 

[Name] returned to her position. She arched an eyebrow as she looked up at him. “Yes, sire?”

 

“I know full well this is the first time we meet as I have been here many a time before. My I ask who you are?”

 

[Name] felt her stomach tighten. What was she supposed to say? It would certainly look bad if she were to say she was just a poor woman the Chosen King took pity on and brought home. [Name] looked away training her gaze on the detailed engravings on the man’s armor.

 

“I’m a servant here to help,” [Name] answered, trying to sound as truthful as ever. “If I may be of service to you—“

 

“No,” the man interjected, shooting her a smile. “You are not a servant. You’re not dressed like one.”

 

“I assure you,” [Name] tried once more. “I am.”

 

He chuckled. “If you wish to not tell me, I understand. However, do not lie to me.”

 

She bowed once more. “My apologies. I do not wish to cause a scene, nor do I wish to insult you in any way,” she replied. “I… I am…”

 

[Name] cursed herself. Out of all the days Ardyn could have confessed to her, it had to be today. She prayed her response wouldn’t come back to haunt her. Unfortunately, it was the only other choice she had left to say. She would excuse herself with Ardyn afterwards, she decided, if only to get away from this persistent man before her.

 

[Name] squared her shoulders and gaze back into the man’s blue eyes. “I am his Majesty’s future bride-to-be. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some pending matters to consider.”

 

She side stepped him once more praying he wouldn’t stop her a second time. As she walked past him, [Name] finally allowed herself to relax when he made no move towards her. She marched down the hall taking the nearest exit she could find right away.

 

The man shifted on his feet as he looked back to the empty hallway. She had made such a bold claim. No one would proclaim such a thing, and he could only hope to verify with Ardyn. The Chosen One certainly had a lot to explain. He continued on his way thinking back on [Name]’s fearless expression. She had indeed piqued his interest.

 

It didn’t take him long to find Ardyn situated in his study as he went over a map. There were marks here and there on the paper as Ardyn studied the details etched on it.

 

“I knew I’d find you here.”

 

Ardyn glanced up, his golden gaze meeting the man’s azure eyes. “Izunia.”

 

He smiled. “I heard you had returned. I do apologize for not coming to see you sooner, _brother_.”

 

Ardyn returned his attention back to the map. “You needn’t apologize. It’s only natural we seldom see each other nowadays.”

 

Izunia watched as Ardyn crossed out another town on the map. It had been a rough outline of the Lucian kingdom. The towns and outposts that Ardyn had previously crossed out where places where the Starscourge presented itself. There were even exes on places where there was no civilization. Izunia could only wonder what Ardyn had encountered in the wilderness where no human dared to venture into.

 

“I met a peculiar woman just now,” Izunia said, as he approached the long table. “She’s quite amusing.”

 

Ardyn arched an eyebrow, looking up again to meet his brother’s gaze. “Oh, really?”

 

“Yes. She told me she was your betrothed.”

 

Izunia waited to see Ardyn’s expression falter; anything that would give that lying woman away. Instead, Ardyn grinned as he set his brush down. He took a cloth nearby wiping his hands on it marring it with new stains of black ink.

 

“I do hope my lovely bride-to-be was of no trouble to you.”

 

“She told me she was your servant,” Izunia commented.

Ardyn laughed. “Such a little jester.”

 

“I did not think you’d settle for a common woman such as her. Have you consorted with the council about your decision?” Izunia asked.

 

“I understand your concerns, Izunia,” Ardyn began as he pulled out a chair. He took a seat, and gestured Izunia do the same. As his brother proceeded to sit, Ardyn continued. “Unfortunately, I haven’t had time to discuss my decision with anyone yet. My dearest [Name] and I are only recently compromised.”

 

“What is her background? She doesn’t look to be from the area.”

 

“No. I met her during my travels some time ago. I assure you she is more than just a commoner, but her name is of no importance to me. I’m so happy she has accepted me as I am,” Ardyn continued, a hopeful expression on his face.

 

Izunia tore his gaze away staring at the grand table in front of him. “I am happy for you as well, brother. After everything you have endured, I’m glad to see you finding a semblance of peace in your life.”

 

“You as well, Izunia. I am certain you will find the one to settle down with,” Ardyn said.

 

“I hope so, brother,” Izunia murmured.

 

[Name]’s image came back to his mind. There was so much more to her than what either of the two let on. He wanted to know the whole truth regarding her. What made [Name] so important in Ardyn’s life?

 

Later in the evening, Ardyn found himself approaching the door that led to [Name]’s room. He knocked on it a few times before letting himself in. He found her sitting on the bed going over her needlework before making a small knot to the thread. With a snap, she cut the remaining thread loose, and set the needle and fabric aside.

 

“You never seem to find any rest, do you?” Ardyn commented, taking a seat beside her.

 

“I like to keep busy,” [Name] answered.

 

“I heard you had an interesting encounter earlier.”

 

She averted her gaze, turning away from him in embarrassment. “I… I didn’t—“

 

“Relax, my dear. My brother is a very curious person. I should be the one to apologize to you for not mentioning him sooner.”

 

“Your brother?” [Name] queried.

 

“Yes. His name is Izunia. He tends to matters here at home while I am away. We were very close in the past, but I seldom get to see him much nowadays.”

 

“I see. Still, it was not my intention to disrespect him if I did.”

 

Ardyn laughed. “I think you did much more than that, my dear.”

 

[Name] felt her cheeks warm up at the sudden memory of her confession. Judging by the mirthful look in Ardyn’s expression, [Name] knew what he was referring to. She looked down clasping her hands tightly together as she set them on her lap.

 

“My king—“

 

“[Name],” he interjected. “Look at me.”

 

She met his gaze, and felt momentarily stunned by the sincere expression in his eyes. She had always been close to him since they met. Personal space meant nothing to Ardyn when it came to the two of them. He had been very attentive of her recovery in the first few weeks when she decided to follow him. From then on, [Name] wasn’t surprised to see Ardyn not far from her location keeping a watchful eye not just on her but on their surroundings. She knew he meant well. He vowed to never let her out of his sight on more than one occasion which only prompted [Name] to roll her eyes.

 

However, this felt different. The orange light of the sun that poured into [Name]’s room illuminated her Majesty’s eyes in an intense golden color. She was captivated by their sheer beauty, that she barely registered Ardyn cupping her cheek with his hand. His calloused fingers brushed her cheek gently eliciting a shudder from her. Her eyes closed and her lips parted as she sucked in a sharp breath.

 

“My [Name]…”

 

“Your Ma—“

 

He pressed a finger to her lips cutting her off as she called out to him. “I still hope that there will come a day when you can feel the way I do.”

 

Her eyes snapped open, and she pulled back to look back at him. He wasn’t joking with her as he had been earlier in the day. He meant every word, and [Name] could not deny them. Why her? Why couldn’t it have been someone else? Those questions swarmed in her head again, and she had no answer to give. Her king stared at her as the obvious answer. In his eyes, it was only her.

 

“It made me so happy to hear my brother say that you were my betrothed. I can only guess as to why you wished to throw him off, but I am well aware how you feel about me,” Ardyn continued.

 

[Name] withdrew from him with a small sigh. “It’s hard to explain, but I do not wish for there to be any misunderstandings.”

 

“You have your reasons.”

 

She turned to him. [Name] placed her hand on his cheek this time as she addressed him. “However, I am eternally devoted to you. Given my circumstances, any other person would have turned their back to me. I can’t help but remain by your side in order to repay my debt to you.”

 

Ardyn took her hand in his own hands. “You do not owe me a thing, [Name].”

 

“I knew you’d say that,” she replied with a smile.

 

“I mean it.”

 

“Perhaps not now, but one day… You may try asking me again,” [Name] said.

 

“I have your word?” Ardyn asked.

 

[Name] nodded. “Yes, my king.”

 

Ardyn brought [Name]’s hand to his lips, and he placed a chaste kiss upon the knuckles of her fingers. It was the most she could do for him as of now. And, she admired how patient he was willing to be. It wasn’t easy to put aside her past, and forget as if nothing had happened. If she so much wished to reciprocate Ardyn’s feelings, [Name] knew she needed to work on herself first.

 

The days passed, and Ardyn left as he had mentioned. His duty to the Six had him departing for another town across Lucis. [Name] remained behind wishing to not hinder him in any way. Ardyn told her she was being foolish, but [Name] was firm in her decision.

 

“They need you more than I do,” she said.

 

“Will you wait for my return, then?”

She smiled. “You will find me here, your Majesty.”

 

“Go, brother,” Izunia interjected.

 

He came to [Name]’s side placing a hand on her shoulder. She tried not to reel from his sudden touch, but acknowledged his presence, nonetheless. [Name] had begun to notice that Izunia had a habit of appearing unannounced as of late. Ardyn did not question his continuous visits, and was more than pleased to catch up with his brother.

 

“I shall ensure [Name]’s safety while you are away. You have nothing to worry about.”

 

“I leave her in your care, Izunia,” Ardyn said. “I’ll return as quickly as possible.”

 

“Take care,” [Name] reminded him.

 

Ardyn took her hand and kissed it. He turned away from them both heading out the doors of the citadel. Ardyn mounted his beloved chocobo, and rode out of the citadel grounds until he was no longer visible. [Name] headed back inside, and Izunia was quick to follow her. She steeled herself as he kept his pace with her as they walked along the hall.

 

“I find it rather odd that you would not kiss your beloved good-bye,” Izunia began.

 

[Name] stopped in her tracks. “I do not wish to discuss such things with you, sire.”

 

“Stop with the pleasantries, [Name]. We will be family soon, correct?”

 

“We have not yet decided a thing,” she clarified.

 

“Should I decide for you?” Izunia inquired.

 

[Name] arched an eyebrow. She was about to question him, but Izunia suddenly took a step towards her. His arm encircled her waist, and he was soon pulling her flush against him. [Name] planted her hands upon his armored chest pushing him back as she possibly could.

 

“What are you—“

 

“How I’ve longed to have him away. I’ve been dying to get to know you, [Name]. Despite what my brother and you say, I know for a fact that you aren’t what the two of you claim to be. Who are you, really?”

 

“Get off of me!” [Name] shouted.

 

With a feral growl, she shoved Izunia away from her effectively tearing herself away from him. He stumbled back a bit shooting her a devious smile. [Name] quickly slapped him across the face. She did not wait to see him recover from the blow as she took off running. [Name] ran outside towards the stables. Despite her fear of chocobos, she knew they would not harm her. [Name] found an empty pen, and she threw herself on a mound of hay piled towards a corner. Why did this have to happen? And so, suddenly?

[Name] drew her skirt back exposing the small blade she kept tucked against her thigh. She had acquired it during her travels with Ardyn as a means to protect herself. She knew Ardyn would never hurt her, but she kept it on her just in case. She clutched the blade in her hand; her knuckles nearly turning white from her grip.

 

[Name] still had trouble wrapping her mind on what just transpired. Ardyn was barely gone, and Izunia… She shook her head.

 

 _No, no, no! It’s all…a misunderstanding_ , [Name] told herself. _He wouldn’t… He couldn’t… betray Ardyn…_

 

[Name] prayed that Ardyn would return soon from his travels. She prayed that he wouldn’t be far, and he’d be back the next day with his duties accomplished. She certainly couldn’t call him back. She had assured him that she could hold on her own without him. [Name] tucked the blade back into the strap on her thigh securing it in place as she did so.

 

She exited the stables, and returned to the citadel. Izunia remained by the door waiting for her return as he leaned against the wall. [Name] stared him down despite every fiber of her being urging her to run away from him.

 

“I must apologize for my earlier behavior, dear sister.”

 

His words had her reeling, but she remained unmoved. _What are you playing at?_ [Name] wondered.

 

“I crossed a line I shouldn’t have, and you can be certain I will excuse myself with my brother when he returns. I merely care for his wellbeing. You understand, don’t you, [Name]?” Izunia continued, pushing off of the wall.

 

“If you wished to get to know me, you could have just asked.”

 

“I realized that. Really, I’m sorry for my actions.”

 

“His Majesty found me in a rundown hut barely clinging to life. He healed me and brought me back with him. That is all you need to know,” [Name] said. “Rest easy. I won’t say a word about your uncouth behavior.”

 

She marched past him, and retreated into the comfort of her room. [Name] exhaled a deep breath as she walked towards her window. All she could do was wait for her king to return. More importantly, she needed to keep her guard up with Izunia. She knew he had reason to be wary of her, but that did not dispel his true colors to her. She closed her eyes, placing a hand to her chest, and recalled Ardyn’s image to her mind. He smiled back to her, and it somewhat alleviated the anguish clawing at her heart.

 

_My king… come back to me…_


	3. Chapter 3

[Name] had grown accustomed to life at the citadel all by herself. Despite the rampant rumor that she was Ardyn’s betrothed, it did not stop her from assisting the personnel with their duties around the citadel. With Ardyn’s absence, [Name] delved into the daily chores she compiled for herself to keep busy. She knew there were people who seemed to believe she had come to the citadel to take advantage of the healer of Lucis. Her origins were still a mystery to many, so there was no helping the ill talk that arose among those who grew suspicious of her presence in the citadel. However, the servitude had come to know her over time. They were happy their future king had a lovely maiden at his side. Nothing was a bother to [Name] other than feeding the chocobos they kept at the stables. They were all aware of her fear of the feathered creatures already. Aside from that, [Name] had become easy to approach as they days went by, and she was willing to help wherever she could.

There was one person whom she stayed as far away from as possible, however. She seldom crossed paths with Izunia when he stopped by to check on her. True to his word, he no longer made a pass at her. He merely greeted her briefly and gave her a summary of his reports to keep on file for his brother when he returned. The time he would stay at the citadel, [Name] made sure to give Izunia just a few minutes of her time, and to be within close proximity of the nearest exit. Their exchanges were rather curt, and they kept it that way as if their incident had never happened.

The moments [Name] had to herself were spent on thinking about Ardyn. She wondered how he was fairing, and all she could do was stare out the window of her room watching as the weather changed time and time again.

_Where was he?_

_Is he okay?_

_When would he return?_

The questions circled about her head in a constant loop unspoken and unanswered. The only way to quell them was to keep busy even with the most mundane of tasks. As she brushed her hair, a knock came to her door.

“Lady [Name]?”

The formal title always struck an uneasy cord within her, yet [Name] managed to answer back. “Come in.”

The door squeaked as it opened and a maid poked her head through. “I bring great news! Our savior has returned!”

[Name]’s head turned to face her right away. There was no mistaking the beaming smile coming from the maid. Ardyn had returned. She set her brush down and stood from her seat. The maid had moved just in time to let [Name] through the doorway. She couldn't help but smile as she watched [Name] rush down the hall. [Name] descended stairs and sped through every hallway that led her closer to the front doors of the citadel. Upon arriving, she could see some of the staff, and Izunia standing outside the open doors. [Name] made her way through the crowd and came to stand next to Izunia.

“To think that you’ve been avoiding me all this time,” he murmured.

“Do not be mistaken,” [Name] quickly replied.

He smirked. “Of course. You’re here for him.”

“He is my king.”

“I expect to hear details of your engagement soon. Do not keep my brother waiting, dear [Name].”

She shot him a sharp gaze, but Izunia seemed unfazed by her. Ardyn’s proposal had been another matter in her mind. She had asked him for time, and she had pondered over his request during his absence. At the time, she had no words to speak. Yet, as Ardyn drew nearer to the citadel atop his trusty black Chocobo, suddenly there was an urge to say something to him. [Name] swallowed hard when her eyes met his, and he greeted her with a wide smile and a wave of his hand. Izunia stepped forward to greet his brother as Ardyn dismounted his Chocobo.

“Welcome back. I take it went well?”

“As good as it’ll get. There’s still much to do, but I feel like I’m getting one step closer to eradicating the scourge,” Ardyn answered.

“I should hope so. I know you’ve just returned, but there are matters I must discuss with you,” Izunia continued.

Ardyn waved him off. “In due time, Izunia. [Name], come with me.”

She shot Izunia a passing glance as she followed after Ardyn back inside the citadel. [Name] had managed to catch the deep set frown on his face, but quickly dismissed it. She glanced up at Ardyn’s tall form as they made their way through the great halls pondering what he had in mind. [Name] immediate took note of her surroundings, and she soon found herself stepping into Ardyn’s chambers. She gazed uneasily around the room, however, her attention was distracted as Ardyn pulled her into his arms.

“My king…”

“I know you dislike public affections…”

[Name] took a step back as she detached herself from his embrace. She shook her head as she hooked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“It’s not that. It’s just…”

“I did miss you, my dear,” Ardyn said. He beckoned her over to her bed, and they sat down on the firm mattress. “How have you been?”

“Me? How about you? You were gone for so long, and without sending any word.”

Ardyn chuckled. “I do apologize. I forgot to pack ink and paper.”

“I have found ways to keep busy all this time, and everyone has been so wonderful to me. Well, most of them, anyways,” [Name] recanted.

Ardyn’s smile fell. He placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a serious gaze. “Has anyone disrespect you, [Name]?”

She looked into his golden gaze, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell him. Izunia hadn’t made any more passes at her, so there was no need to bring up the matter again. [Name] resolved to forget. She clasped Ardyn’s hand in hers, and held it close to her chest.

“No. You needn’t worry about that.”

“You can confess to me. If you’re going through anything--”

“Nothing of the sort. Rumors are rumors, after all,” [Name] said, as she released his hand.

“What do you mean?”

She laughed. “It seems I’m a vixen trying to take advantage of the Chosen’s good graces. I’m here to plunder your wealth, sire.”

Ardyn shook his head. “I knew it would get out sooner than later,” he murmured.

“Which is why I’ve given your proposal some thought during this time,” [Name] began.

Ardyn perked up. “You have?”

“I’ve asked myself the question so many times, that I’m unsure of what to say.” [Name] looked up at him with a sheepish smile. “I still feel unworthy of you.”

“[Name]...”

“All I desire is to serve you. You did save me,” [Name] professed.

Ardyn cupped her face directing her gaze towards him. “I’ve told you countless times before that I do not require your services.”

[Name] rested her hands above his ready to tear his hold on her. “Then, why did you save me? You could have left me to die as I have longed.”

“Do you remember what I said back then?”

She could hear his voice back then echoing in some part of her mind. “Every life is precious including mine,” [Name] answered.

“Your circumstances do not matter to me. If I could save you, at least, it would have all been worth it. [Name], I am relieved to see you here,” Ardyn said, as he took her hands into his.

“You thought I would run?” She asked.

He chuckled. “I wouldn’t have been surprised.”

“I made a vow to serve you…”

“Truth be told, I wouldn’t know where to place you. I haven’t properly trained you, either.”

[Name] nodded. “I realize that. Yet, I still pondered over your proposal.”

“And, what conclusion have you reached?”

She glanced down at their hands. He held her fingers firmly in his palms, and she knew he would not let go. [Name] felt so comforted by just that small act. Her memories were still nebulous. She barely recalled the night she ran from home with no concrete direction. She fled leaving behind her loved ones, and she couldn’t even remember their faces. All she could remember was the darkness that had overwhelmed her. [Name] could feel the end as it loomed nearby ready to snatch her away, as well. Just as she had resigned to accept her fate, Ardyn appeared as a beacon of light and hope. He spared her from that dark abyss, and gave her a place to belong.

“I wish to remain by your side. That is, if you’ll have me,” [Name] answered.

“That is all I would ever want from you, my love.”

She smiled and bashfully averted her gaze as her cheeks warmed. It was the most she could muster in words. Although, [Name] wasn’t sure if it was enough. She looked back at Ardyn—albeit a bit hesitant—and withdrew her hands from his grasp. He arched his eyebrows as he stared back at her quizzically. She cleared her throat, and slowly began to move towards him.

“[Name],” Ardyn began. He placed a hand upon her shoulder. “Is everything alright?”

[Name] halted in her tracks, and pulled back looking away once again. Yet, Ardyn did not missed her flushed expression. She raked her fingers through her hair as she turned her back to him too ashamed to face him.

“[Name]...”

“Don’t worry about it. I… I don’t know what came over me…”

Ardyn grinned as it dawned on him what she had just tried to do. He moved behind her, resting his chin against her shoulder as he murmured into her ear.

“Would you like to give it another try?”

[Name] tensed. “Ah!”

He gently gripped her waist giving her sides a little squeeze. “You’ll find me more pliant this time,” Ardyn assured.

“I-I couldn’t…” [Name] cried.

He laughed as his arms encircled her waist, and drew her up against him. Her own hands came to rest on top of his arms as [Name] tilted her head back to gaze back at him. Ardyn placed a chaste kiss on her head.

“This is fine, as well.”

[Name] raised a hand feeling the tiny pinpricks of his stubble as she brushed her fingers along his jaw. Her caress drew his gaze down towards her eyes seeing an unmistakable longing in her expression. Ardyn remained unmoving watching as [Name] closed her eyes. He soon followed suit, and after a second felt her lips make contact with his chin.

[Name] withdrew after a second, and shyly gazed up into Ardyn’s golden gaze. He greeted her with a small grin before pulling her back against him. He felt her relax in his embrace right away, and he rested his head against hers. He didn’t wish to rush her, but Ardyn was content with the small step they had taken. It had been the start he had been waiting for.

The news spread fast among the citadel. Ardyn had officially introduced [Name] as his betrothed to all whom were present to hear the joyous news. Many cheered for the future queen, although [Name] could tell that there were some opposed to the engagement. Despite it all, she found herself in Ardyn’s arms as he delivered the news. [Name]’s cheeks burned with embarrassment, but she was happy to see the jubilant faces of the staff as they cheered and clapped for the both of them.

Although she was no longer required to help with the daily activities of the citadel, [Name] had insisted to keep things as they were. Ardyn enjoyed watching her move from one place to another as she tried to remain busy throughout the day. Of course, the council insisted in educating [Name], and teach her to be a proper lady worthy of being at Ardyn’s side. [Name] had to learn how to divide her time between her chores, her studies, and most of all, Ardyn. Yet, she found him patiently waiting for her at the end of the day. He cleared his time for her during those final hours of daylight to spend time with her. He never questioned her about the wedding, however. Ardyn found it better to let [Name] approach him with the details. He wanted the celebration catered to her tastes. And, he thoroughly enjoyed seeing her plan the details little by little.

[Name] took a deep, shaky breath when Ardyn decided to move her into his chambers. She stared at the large bed trying to picture the two of them resting side by side. A large hand fell upon her shoulder startling [Name] out of her thoughts. She glanced up meeting Ardyn’s smile. She eased quickly, and turned her attention back to his bed.

“I promise not to do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” Ardyn assured.

[Name] shook her head. “It’s not that. It’s just…” she cast her gaze downwards feeling a tad bashful. “It’s my first time sharing a bed. I’m nervous to do something embarrassing.”

Ardyn laughed. “My dear, if you do, I certainly won't mind.”

[Name] rubbed her arm. “I will.”

He hooked a finger under her chin drawing her gaze towards him. “Are you ready to try? I won’t mind if you wish to return to your own quarters.”

She clasped his hand in between her own. “I want to try.”

Ardyn leaned in placing a soft kiss to her forehead. [Name] smiled softly as she intertwined her hands with his. She followed Ardyn to the bed placating the nervousness that had taken root of her earlier. There was nothing to fear, after all. She trusted Ardyn, and she was willing to remain by his side.

“[Name]?”

“Yes?”

“I know you have your reservations about stepping out of the citadel walls. However, I think it’s best if you accompany me on my travels. This way, all of Lucis can know just who my bride-to-be is,” Ardyn said.

[Name] gazed down at the bed pensively as she mulled over Ardyn’s request. He had a point. A message could be conveyed to the populace. Yet, given Ardyn’s reputation as a healer and chosen to the Crystal, it was a better strategic move for [Name] to appear in person. This way, there would be no doubt of her existence. It was that very existence of hers she wished to hide, however.

“If that is your wish…”

His hand immediately cupped her cheek, yet she pulled away from his touch before he could turn her gaze towards him once more. [Name] took a seat on the bed.

“Would anyone remember?” She pondered.

“Your past is of no concern to me,” Ardyn said, as he took her hand in his. “I want you to forge a future with me, [Name].”

She finally looked up at him. “Dearest…”

“What do you say? Will you come with me?”

[Name] smiled and nodded. “Certainly.”

His arms enveloped her as Ardyn pulled [Name] down with him. She yelped before bursting into a fit of laughter. [Name] settled against Ardyn breathing in his scent. She never thought that his arrival would bring so many changes in her life. She thought back to their first encounter, but that was all in the past just as Ardyn had told her. [Name] couldn’t remain in the past forever. She needed to move forward even if it was at Ardyn’s side.

Preparations were soon made for [Name] to join Ardyn in his travels. They wouldn’t be gone for long. Still, Ardyn requested that [Name] have everything she needed to a comfortable journey. She found herself in her old quarters going over her things as she stuffed a small pack.

“Lady [Name], how about this?” Her maid asked as she held up a pair of earrings.

“Oh, I dare not take that. It’s much too precious to carry with me.”

The maid smiled. “I’m certain it will cheer the master when he sees them on you.”

“Come now. I’m supposed to be bringing important things,” [Name] sternly replied. Yet, she averted her gaze to keep from showing her face flushing. “Important things…”

The maid couldn’t help but giggle. As they returned to [Name]’s belongings, the door to her chamber was suddenly pushed open. [Name]’s maid jumped with fright as the two women turned to face the doorway. Izunia strolled in gazing over at the two of them. [Name] gulped thickly as her maid bowed respectfully. There was no need to tell her to remove herself from the room. She was on her way out right away leaving Izunia and [Name] alone.

[Name] steeled herself as Izunia approached her. “I would appreciate it if you announced yourself first before entering.”

“It seems my brother is dead set on keeping this charade going.”

“I am afraid I do not follow,” [Name] murmured.

“What do you seek to achieve by marrying into the Lucis Caelum, [Name]?” Izunia asked.

“Are you insinuating I’m marrying Ardyn for personal gain?”

“It is the general consensus,” Izunia answered.

“Among your followers,” [Name] stated.

He smirked. “You think so?”

“You told me not to keep Ardyn waiting, and I didn’t. I have answered him with my sincere feelings, and he has accepted them. I do not seek anything, but to remain by his side. Is that not enough for your people?”

“Let’s say it is. I recognize your willingness to establish yourself within our line, but I must ask you this, dear [Name]. What will you do should everything turn against you?”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Has my brother ever been truthful to you?”

[Name] shook her head. “Enough of this. If you seek to make me doubt him, you are gravely wasting your time. I trust Ardyn, and there is no changing that.”

“I see. I suppose I am crossing a line with you. I wish you safe travels, and do keep an eye on my brother,” Izunia said.

Before he could turn around, [Name] called out to him. “Wait.”

“Yes, [Name]?”

“Why are you so against my marrying your brother?”

Izunia smiled. “I’m not against it if that is your sole desire. However…”

He stepped closer making [Name] move backwards. Yet, she didn’t have much space to make, and was soon backed up against the wall. Izunia gazed down at her with a smirk that unnerved [Name] deep within. She tried hard not to falter before him, but it seemed Izunia could read her right through. He leaned in moving past her cheek to whisper into her ear.

“I could offer you a much better proposal.”

[Name] quickly placed her hands upon his armored chest, and she shoved Izunia back with all her might. He stumbled backwards a bit as his smirk grew.

“Think about it.”

With that, Izunia exited her quarters leaving [Name] unnerved and worried. Just what was he after, and why was he so fixated on her? [Name] sighed deeply as she pressed a hand to her head. She wanted to tell herself it was all a mistake again. There was no denying the expression on Izunia’s face. It didn’t look like he was merely toying with her. [Name] could see that Izunia was serious, and that scared her more than anything.

 

 


End file.
